A Blossom with Thorns
by asterisque
Summary: Sakura was excited about Juuken Academy, that is, until she got there. In centuries old war with Mangekyou Academy, she's torn between her want to belong, and the forbidden fascination she has for the mysterious leader of her enemy school: Uchiha Sasuke..
1. in wonderland, the bud shall blossom

**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine.**

**A/N: Ahh! A vamp fic?! (not that there isn't already hundreds of them or anything…) But I can assure you this isn't your normal supernatural fic. (well I hope not.) **

**WARNING: Holy damn… longest freaking chapter I ever wrote!! **

**That is all.. **

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

_The rose blossom .._

_-_

_-_

She was excited.

"_Oh my god… I cannot believe I got in! Wow! I'm going to Juuken! Look mom!! I got accepted into Juuken Academy!!..." _

Definitely.

And at the same time, drowning in anxiety.

She couldn't deny that.

The gates were tall and majestic. And she watched silently as the people started to peel into the exclusive grounds. She couldn't believe such a landmark building, with such medieval architecture existed in the middle of Tokyo. Lofty castle like structures stood above the horizon, the sun streaming down on it almost sacredly.

White banners were raised high, proudly blowing with the breeze.

Sakura hated first days. She always seemed to give the worst first impressions. But here she was, standing at the entrance of one of the most prestigious schools Japan had to offer.

As she walked in, she couldn't help but be amazed at the structural design. It was magnificent. But a slight contrast to the modern uniform she had on. It was the usual sailor style, Japanese uniform. White t-shirt with a navy blue collar over a thick silver ribbon tied in a long bow at the front. The school emblem stitched proudly on her left chest and both sleeves. Under it was a short, navy blue tartan skirt, with thin pleats. She chose to wear white knee high socks and the school V-neck sweater vest.

As she walked into the school, they stared at her. She already felt out of place. This was going to be different.

It was odd. She had finally noticed. The majority of the student body was striking looking. The girls, she realized, had amazing eyes, rosy full lips, high cheek bones and their skin, flawless porcelain. But it wasn't just their similar and yet distinctly different characteristics that she wondered about. It was the way they carried themselves and the elegant and classy air that seemed to ooze from them.

She was never one to get intimidated by physical impressions, but something was telling her she should be aware.

Their eyes searched her. Hoping to find something and when they couldn't they looked straight through her, as if they never noticed she was there in the first place. Those were the ones with a gold ribbon, not silver, tied under their collars. The others, with silver ribbons like herself, gave her small, albeit sympathetic smiles as she passed them.

_Welcome to Juuken Academy. _

Finally, Sakura found her way to the administration block.

-

-

"This is unbelievable!" A young girl huffed out with an annoyed scowl on her face. "I can't believe another human has gotten accepted here." the compliant girl was stunning looking. Long raven tresses framing either side of her face. She had eyes as pale and pretty as the moon.

"You're so right Hanabi-sama!" a taller girl agreed with her friend.

"We don't want them here!" Another snobby girl said.

"Soon they're going to over populate us?! What are the elders thinking!" another one screeched out, madly.

"We should talk to your father about this. More and more keep coming. Even Mangekyou has a higher percentage than us!" Another immediately informed.

"Well, I guess its fine," She snorted with laughter, "We'll just make her drop out like the other girls…" A girl from before added.

"Keep it down, you guys. Someone might hear you." An older, more sensible girl with her brunette hair in buns, stood with her arms crossed leaning coolly against the wall.

"Tenten!" Hanabi reasoned, "Don't you care at all?"

The matured one of the group sighed.

"Of course I do," She propped herself off the wall. "But whining about it here won't do anyone any good."

"I guess so…" She reluctantly agreed.

"We'll just have to—"

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun…_

The school bell rang, cutting the girls short.

"You girls should get to class." A soft voice came from beside Tenten.

"Hinata-san." A student greeted casually.

"We don't need you to tell us that nee-san." Hanabi said lightly, turning her head away.

"Hanabi!" Tenten scold.

"Let's go guys." She told her followers and disappeared from the seen.

When Hanabi left, Hinata cast her eyes down sadly.

"I don't think I'll I'll e-ever..." She sighed.

"Hinata-sama, you are as important to the clan as Hanabi-sama."

"Ten-chan, you know I-I don't like it when you use that suffix on me." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, we have classes too." The bun haired girl smiled and dragged the timid girl to class.

-

-

"Hanabi-sama! Look!" Someone yelled, "It's her! The new girl!"

"So it is…" She pondered out loud.

"Let's give her the official Juuken welcome." Another follower's eyes gleamed evilly; her lips curved cruelly and widely, fangs almost showing.

The pink haired girl was oblivious to the group that scrutinized her.

"Hey pinky," one of them finally walked up to her and sighed disapprovingly at the rest of the gang.

She had an inkling of what they wanted from her.

"Looks like the schools accepted another lowly human."

She bit her lip.

'_Let it go. Let it go...'_

There was also that one bunch of girls or guys that thought they were top shit and were out to torment you, the newbie to the school.

Sakura clenched her fists. And hoped to god, she wouldn't have to smash it into anyone's face on her first day of school.

She stood defiantly, her head in the air.

"And what's it to you blacky?"

The girl smirked. Looks like the pinky's got some fire, she liked that. Kin licked her lips. She did like some fiery blood.

"Kin! Don't even think about it." Hanabi called out immediately seeing the look on Kin's face.

"Yeah yeah," She waved her off.

"If you'll excuse me, I have classes to get to…" Sakura started walking away through the group, but suddenly, someone moved impossibly fast. She blocked her way and caused the two of them to collide, both falling over onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Hanabi yelled like it was Sakura's fault. The cherry girl's face scrunched up in disgust.

'_That was cheap!'_

"Well maybe if you weren't moving so fast you would know that was your fault." She seethed, getting up and brushing the back of her skirt.

"How dare you?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" someone screeched out in disbelief.

Sakura really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yeah, some idiot that likes to bump into other people and pretend it wasn't their fault."

The surrounding people gasped in astonishment.

Hanabi's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you."

By now a crowd had gathered.

"Looks like you need to learn the ropes around here."

As Hanabi walked towards Sakura, she stepped back.

"Lesson one, don't mess with a Hyuuga."

Sakura braced herself, she knew what was coming, and she raised her arms in a defensive position. Hanabi moved in an inhuman speed. Pushing Sakura and causing her to stagger backwards. She made another move, again with swift timing. Emerald eyes widened, she didn't have time to block. The Hyuuga girl landed a powerful punch in the pink haired's abdomen. Her face scrunched up in pain and immediately her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach. She got winded.

"Ha-Hanabi!" Hinata called when she finally saw what all the commotion was about.

"W-what are you doing!?" Even when she was angry, she couldn't show it every well or without some hint of uncertainty. "St-stop it. R-right now!"

Sakura's teary emerald eyes opened. The girl that was standing up for her and her attacker looked oddly alike. Her eyes met the similar pleasant allure, moon like eyes and porcelain skin.

"Neesan," Hanabi narrowed her eyes, "Mind your own business."

'_That's her older sister...?'_

"Y-you c-can't j-just—" Hinata began again, but was interrupted.

"This is none of your concern!"

"Hanabi! Don't talk to her like that!" Tenten reprimand.

"That's enough." A loud commanding voice captured everyone's attention.

All eyes went to the boy a boy standing amidst crowd of male and females students, all of whom wore gold ribbons.

"Neji nii-sama," to Sakura's surprise the proud girl slightly bowed down before the said person.

"Leave her." The man named Neji said, without so much as a glance at her. Much like the most of them, Sakura noted, Neji was outstanding looking. Profound moonlit eyes, definitely a family trait, and long dark hair tied behind his back. His features were prominent and toned. He had a strong jaw line.

And that's when finally, she knew who they were.

"Hyuuga." She whispered when her breathing began to regulate again. She knew they ruled over the school.

"About time you realize." She heard someone say in contempt.

Taking a deep breath, the pink head girl stood up defiantly, something burning in her emerald eyes.

"I don't care who you are."

She spoke firmly, her gaze on everyone unwavering. She shook her head hesitantly. Her hands were clenched. She snorted, with mock amusement.

"You won't make me drop out."

'_Hyuuga Hanabi. Hyuuga Neji.'_

It was then; he turned, and looked at her. His eyes full of curiosity. And when there was nothing else to say, he merely nodded his head and everyone wordlessly cleared the area.

"H-hi!" someone called out to her.

She looked to where the voice came from and met a set of pearl eyes.

"A Hyuuga." She said out load. The eyes were a big giveaway. It was the same girl that defended her before.

"Please don't look at her like that," The brown haired girl with buns next to her spoke, "She's not like the other Hyuugas."

"I know." To Tenten and Hinata's amazement, white teeth flashed before them, "Thank you." Sakura said, honestly.

Hinata shook her head, a faint blush starting to appear on her face.

"W-we di-didn't do a-anything!"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

"She's right, man, you're one tough chic," Tenten whistled lowly, "Take on Hyuuga Hanabi like that... Did you see the way Neji was looking at you..." Tenten grinned.

"Heh," she could only say, and it was a pleasing one.

"T-this c-could b-be a-a-a st-start o-f a gr-great fr-friendship, i-if y-you w-would li-like..." The meek girl stated with a small smile. Sakura could already tell this Hyuuga was a really sweet girl.

Tenten looked at Hinata as if she was insane. "Are you sure you wanna be friends with a 'lowly human'?" She mocked one of the Hanabi's follower's words and earned a teasing glare from Sakura.

All they did was look at each other and laughed.

And the funny thing was...

She noted.

We don't even know each other's name...

Which was true, but then again...

_What's in a name..?_

-

-

-

Two days went by surely, but slowly. It went on without any drama, she avoided Hanabi like a plague and she hadn't seen Neji since the incident on her first day.

Juuken had not been what she expected. It wasn't so much the school that she didn't really like, but the student body and the way they treated each other. Juuken was no doubt a mysterious school that definitely stroked her insatiable curiosity. There was little she had learnt about the school, and so much more she could end up finding out. And she will find out.

She had decided to take a different route home today, mainly because she couldn't find the school's front gate. She involuntarily decided to go out the back way. Not a lot of students were seen here. Maybe it was a forbidden area. But she didn't know for sure. She managed her way out of the peculiar path at the back of the school and over the small hill.

She gasped at what she saw.

The first thing she saw was a vast open land and then the endless trail of roses. They were in full bloom. Whilst she could see other colours in between, most of them were of deep red or pure white. They mingled together delicately as if there were no contradiction between the two colours. She was stunned at the sight.

It was amazing!

There was an aged and ruined path. But she could still make out the way. The demolished path was between two never ending line of rose bushes. She looked up to find frail arches lining over the path. Those, she assume, once sturdy arches, was now held up by veins of flowers that had long ran out of place to bloom.

And before even she herself knew it, she found herself following the path to nowhere.

It was odd. Everything seemed almost ancient. Like no one had been in that place for centuries!

Dead wooden gazebos were seen from afar. There were more arches and remnants of beautiful structures and remarkable, albeit weird, statues.

This was the biggest contradiction she'd ever seen.

Everything was dead. And, yet she felt life pulsing through her as she walked further into its depths unaware of everything but the picturesque moment that painted around her.

The path had end, she was no longer walking under the row of arches or between the lines of roses.

Her hair flickered in the wind as it rushed past her. Strong breezes were starting to pick up, but she stood there oblivious to all the petals that danced around her. She stared at the sea of beauty as the golden light highlighted everything, making it look more breathtaking.

That's when he noticed her.

And...

That's when she noticed him.

Amongst the tall green grass, he slept with his hands behind her head and his legs crossed.

It was only supposed to be a glance, but immediately, it upgraded into a long stare.

He was eerily beautiful. He was almost too frighteningly good looking for a male. His complexion was light. And it contrasted beautifully with his messy dark locks. And there was something about his onyx eyes. They were a deep nothingness, empty. But at the same time intense and captivating enough to suck her in from the moment she gazed at them. His prominent nose and toned features accentuated his striking demeanor. There was a blank expression on his devastatingly attractive face.

His eyes lingered on her. He had never seen cherry blossom locks before. But more important than that...

He had never seen _anyone..._ here before.

She stood there slightly in a daze, staring back at him. Her eyes were green, just green. But, there was something about them. He didn't know, but perhaps it was the way they sparkled with emotions he couldn't comprehend.

The serene moment was gone when Sasuke recognized her uniform.

"Juuken." He sneered with distaste.

_What is she doing here..._

She had gotten closer to him, thinking of asking him a way out of there. But when she got close enough, he stood up. His callous words had stopped her in her tracks. His peaceful exterior had suddenly changed. And she wasn't sure why or how.

"You're not supposed to be here," He spoke authoritatively, coldly to her, his eyes narrowed.

Oh God… His voice…

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh yeah," she tested defiantly, "By who?"

"Me." He replied immediately. His voice was like liquid velvet.

... It definitely did justice for his face. He had one of the best voices she had ever heard.

She snorted unladylike. Her eyebrows rose as she crossed her hands stubbornly.

"And who are you?" She questioned mockingly, "My mother?"

"No." His tone had gotten when more chilly. For a moment she swore she had witnessed his eyes flashing red. "Much worst."

A shiver ran down her spine at his cruel tone. His deep, sensual voice, it frightened her.

Onyx clashed with emerald. Neither one of them was willing to back down. Neither of them moved. Both were oblivious to the strong winds that surrounded them. The sun was setting along the golden horizon. Petals and bits of nature flew around them in havoc. If there had been a different mood in the atmosphere, she thought, this would seemed like it had came out of some cliché romance scene.

The way he stared at her with hate and contempt was unnerving.

It wasn't fair!

He didn't know her! How can he already judge her like that?

"What are you doing here?" he asked emotionlessly. Never taking his eyes off her.

Sakura was mesmerized and she didn't even know it. His insanely captivating eyes bore through her soul. She couldn't look away. She couldn't move away.

"…I don't know…" She finally managed to whisper.

Sasuke's eyes went to her collar, she noticed. Following his gaze, she looked down also. That's when she noticed her silver school ribbon was missing. Her hand instinctively went to her chest.

"My ribbon…" She murmured.

"What colour is it?" She looked up, startled at his sudden interest.

"What?" She asked confusedly. "Why does it matter?"

"What colour is it." He demanded, almost threateningly.

"Well why do you want to know?" She stubbornly persisted.

Again, his eyes flashed red.

He moved closer to her. And when he was close enough, he grabbed a handful of her soft hair, playfully fingering the ends. He bent down to her ear. She flushed at their closeness and his sudden touch. She felt him taking a whiff of her.

_Get away. Get away. Get away. Get away. Get a— _

"What colour?" He whispered huskily, seductively in her ear. His breath sent unnervingly pleasant shivers down her spine. She was tingling all over. She felt her cheeks burn more and couldn't stop herself from replying...

"S-silver," She managed to stutter out.

He smirked wickedly at her answer. He took another whiff of her. She was putty in his hands. Like most women were if he ever gave them that kind of attention.

He quickly pulled back and let go of her pink strands, realizing his mistake.

Sasuke's eyes darkened.

She smelt delicious. Sweet and fiery. Almost intoxicating.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, in a strange tone, easily hiding his desire.

The pink haired girl shook her head. Her eyes unconsciously searched him, for any hints. He was in, what looked like to be his school uniform. But it was then she noticed.

_That emblem. _

The one stitched under his left collar.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Mangekyou Academy." She whispered in alarm, stepping away from him. She'd heard stories about them. Not many, but enough for her to be scared and worried, if she ever stood face to face with one, like now.

Fact 1 – Mangekyou Academy is the rivaling school—scratch that—enemy school of Juuken Academy.

Fact 2 – They have been in a feud for centuries, dating back to when both schools were founded.

Fact 3 – If students from either school trespasses on the enemy's territory, there will be a servere punishment.

Fact 4 – All Mangekyou students were vicious. Especially when—

"You're afraid." He interrupted her thoughts, smirking sinisterly.

She had to think for a moment. Those silly facts. That's what she was told to believe. But she was never one to trust just anyone. She'd have to see for herself to believe, with that thought in her mind she replied.

"No. I'm not." His emotion went blank again when he surprisingly saw a smile playing at her lips.

"Well you should be." He warned her lowly, meaning it in every sense of his words.

"…" She was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "Am I trespassing?"

"Thought you said you weren't scared." He snorted.

"I'm not… I'm just… curious…"

He shook his head. She wasn't sure what for. But then he answered her.

"This." He motioned his head to their scenic surroundings. "Is common grounds."

"Oh…" Her eyes brightened up. "So both schools share it?" There was something hopeful in her voice.

Sasuke shook his head again.

"No we don't share it." He looked at her incredulously.

"Well you still can't… you know…" She saw that his expression hadn't changed and quickly added, "Well, since you know, I'm not… trespassing…so you…can't…" she trailed off.

"Is that what they teach you at Juuken." He scoffed glaring at her.

"Teach me what?" She asked innocently, although she really did understand the meaning behind his words.

"Hn."

"So… if this is common ground. Why is no one ever here?"

He smirked down at her. Her eyes were silently daring him to tell her something she didn't already know.

"_We_ are here." There was something abut his husky voice. She was staring to melt all over again. Cheeks tinted pink.

That's when she decided. "I have to go…" She will not be seduced or be belittled by some stranger. "… but I'm not sure I know how."

Sasuke looked over to another path to their left.

"Just follow that."

"Okay…"

He stepped closer to her.

"Name."

" …Haruno." She began reluctantly. "Haruno Sakura."

He smirked wickedly as he bent his head down to whisper in her ears again.

"Well Haruno Sakura," His breath tickled her neck, much like it did before. "I hope you survive Juuken." She again, blushed at his closeness. And gasped when she felt his cool lips pressed against the side of her neck. Suppressing a squeal she blushed harder, scolding herself for not doing anything about the warm tongue that licked her flesh. But as soon as it came, it went.

And soon after turning his back to her, he went. She assumed, back to his school and she stood there in a hopeless daze, wondering if she'd ever see him again.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes glowered. If he hadn't controlled himself… He would've… and to some silver ribbon Juuken girl too!

He frowned at himself. His eyes flickered red. This time they stayed like that.

_She smelled so sweet. _

He clenched his fists.

It was time to feed.

-

-

-

_The next day..._

"Sakura-chan!"

The last bell had gone, and like everyday, Hinata would call out to say goodbye to her.

"Hey guys," She greeted with a smile.

"How was your last class?" Tenten asked conversationally.

"It was kinda boring…" Sakura's nose scrunched up into a displeased look.

Tenten grinned.

"Like every class in this god forsaken school…"

She said to no one in particular but made Sakura giggle at her comment.

"You wanna hang out this afternoon…?" Tenten offered with a smile. "Hinata and I are going to go out for late lunch and stuff…"

She thought for a moment, she saw the look of uncertainty flash on Hinata's face and finally decided.

"No thanks guys, I kinda had something I wanted to do today."

"Oh. Well, okay. Sure. We'll see you tomorrow then."

They made their farewells and left. Sakura however, only turned and went straight to the school library, which stayed open till pretty late at night. It acted more like a resource centre for student's to use after school hours than anything else.

Before she entered, she looked back, wondering if _he _would be _there _today, and if she should see if he was. She had honestly not stop thinking about the mysterious man since they met yesterday.

**Inner**: _You didn't even get his name you stupid girl!_

Shaking her head at her sudden interest she walked in.

She sat down in a secluded area. Sakura flipped out her small black book. She liked to psychoanalyze everything. The black book was, well, not so much a diary, but a significant part of her life. Since she was little, she would fill up pages on end with random thoughts, curiosities or sometime even little hazy stories that were locked in her sub consciousness. Stories, even she didn't know anymore, if they were once reality or part of a dream. The black book of endless pages was a secret she kept, between her and her inner self.

She pulled out a pen. And began to write…

This is what she figured out so far.

_**Juuken Academy**_

_The school student body is divided into 2 categories. _

_Elites and Non-elites_

_More easily known as "Gold ribbon" or "Silver ribbon"_

_Gold Ribbons (Stupid snobby bitches, excluding some people)_

_Get more privileges._

_The ones that didn't get into the school with a scholarship._

_Rich, influential (of some kind) families. _

_Wants less Silver Ribbons._

She added.

_They are of falsely superior, think-they-are-supernatural and an inhuman race that plan to rule over the human kind with their tyrannical and absurd ways._

She smirked a little before shaking her head and stroked out the stupid words with a single straight line.

_Silver Ribbons (are as stupid in the figurative sense, excluding some people) _

_Average students. _

_Picked on by Gold ribbons._

_Frequently dropped out. _

_Clueless. _

_Hyuuga Clan _

_Is in control of the school. Founding Family of the Academy. _

_Heir…_

This was the bit that perked her interest.

_Heiress… Currently, well, is supposed to be Hyuuga Hinata. However, and for what ever reason, she is somewhat neglected by both branches of the family. So they turned to Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. But, even then, it seems, Hyuuga Neji, the girls' cousin, would be their next heir or leader… _

She absolutely hated the way Hanabi and Neji treated Hinata. She didn't know what made Hinata so inadequate to lead the family but she wanted to find out. Sakura had never met anyone with so much power and was yet so timid and easily intimidated, and for most part, by her own family. It was no doubt, the way they have treated Hinata that has shaped her into this unsure and vulnerable girl today. The bell from the clock tower rang and jolted her out from her book realm.

"Shit! Mom's gonna kill me..."

She quickly flipped her book closed, grabbed her bag and shoved everything in and ran out of there.

Inside...

_**Mangekyou Academy**_

Was underlined and left unfinished in her bag.

-

-

She was walked through the school aimlessly. There were so many corridors, halls and building blocks. She couldn't find her way out. It was getting dark. The school almost looked different as the day faded and night started to appear. The chilly winds blew past the thin material of her uniform. The ancient school was starting to look like as if it was from some horror painting. Dark, eerie shadows formed at every corner. She was lost.

'_**Oh my… you're lost, how can you be lost?!' **_

'_Easy. Big, big place with lots of buildings. Don't know where to go. That's how.'_

'_**That question was rhetorical.' **_

'_Well then why didn't you say so?'_

'_**You're insane.'**_

'_This coming from the one who is talking to themselves.'_

'_**I stand by what I said. You. Are. Insane.'**_

'_Well you're me. So shut up.'_

She had an inner-persona.

And she found out when she was younger. The habit did creep her out at first but over the years she got over the initial weirdness. Now she talked to herself like it was normal. She didn't know what the voice inside her head was. But it was most likely her inner voice was more or less, her conscience or more so an inner monologue. Part of the reason she made the black book was because it was a way to express her inner without having to tell anyone about it.

She walked further along the wall, and suddenly, murmurs and footsteps could be heard. Going against her better instincts to interrupt, she took small strides towards to noise.

"Mhh..." Someone groaned.

'_Please don't tell me they are hooking up...' _

"Ahh..." Someone gasped. She wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure.

"Ahhh!" this time they whimpered and Sakura came to a halt. This time she realized, it was in pain.

Thinking someone might definitely be in trouble, she turned along the corner. And what she saw was most peculiar and unnervingly disturbing.

_Drip... Drip..._

She froze immediately; her hands flew up to cover her mouth to suppress the scream that that begged to be let out. They hadn't noticed her there yet.

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

It was a couple.

Deep crimson rivers slowly ran down the masculine arm. Her gaze went up, following the horrific streams of red. It was a strong arm... and when her eyes got to his face she bit her lip.

'_Neji?'_

She tried to calm herself a bit. Sakura took deep and steady breaths, drawing attention away from the blood that stained the Hyuuga man. It was working, right up till she realized what he was doing to the poor, faint girl in his arms.

"Arghhh..." The pale girl whimpered in pain.

His nose was buried deep in her red tainted neck. More blood was smeared across his handsome face as he hungrily and desperately lapped the substance with his long tongue. Sakura's eyes widened immensely when she spotted the sharp fangs that appeared on each end of his teeth.

The pink haired girl couldn't move. This was all too much. Too much to take in…

Her breathing hastened. Disturbing images and exaggerated sounds flashed hysterically in her head. She was starting shake, shivering uncontrollably.

He has fangs!

_Drip... _

He's sucking her blood!

_Drip... Drip..._

He's not human!

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

'_**Who's not human?'**_ Something in her mind said.

'_He isn't!' _

'_**Who's he?'**_

'_Him! There!'_

'_**WHO?!'**_

'_The one sucking the blood. HYUUGA NEJI!'_

'_**Blood?!'**_

Oh god.

_Blood. _

She shook at the sight of blood.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Bloo—_

Endlessly dripping down his hands.

Staining his clothes.

On the ground.

_Everywhere._

'_**Move. Sakura. Move!'**_

It was moving. More images, faster and faster. The sounds, louder and louder.

'_**Get away! Get away!' **_

Like memories from a nightmare. It called and called.

Unknowingly, tears gather in her eyes.

_Drip… _

And when the last drop echoed...

She ran.

Her sudden movement caused Neji to abruptly look in the direction of the noise. The petite girl was moving like the wind, messy pink locks blowing behind her. Upon realizing, Neji let out a frustrated sigh. What the hell was she doing here?

He wanted to scream at the thought. Did she just see what he...

Hanabi will not be pleased. As opposed to Hinata, who probably knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

-

Her feet moved insanely against the ground. She wasn't aware of where she was going. But she didn't care. She finally got out of there but kept on running. She raced through no where. Further and further she ran, only slowing down a bit when she thought she had gotten far enough.

"Where am I..." She said to no one. She walked slowly for a moment to try and catch her breath.

She had turned the long corner, and to her relief, found herself in a public street that was clearly still hopping about in the midst of late afternoon. Her breathing slightly relaxed as she watched people stroll around the vivid shop filled area. She was safe. Taking a seat on a near by bench her hands went to her forehead and neck trying to calm herself down. But to no vial.

Before she had time to think, the starting melody to Ayumi Hamasaki's "Mirror" beckoned her. Slowly, she reached for her mobile in her pocket, and without looking at the caller ID slid it open.

"Hello?" She answered, still slightly out of breath.

"Sakura, is that you?"

The one who called was someone she least expected.

"Hinata?" She wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Neji told me what happened."

The pink haired girl immediately stiffened.

Were they going to kill her now?

"Listen. D-do you think I can meet up at your house in an hour? W-we don't want to hurt you Sakura-chan. I just want to explain and tell you about e-everything." She was worried. Sakura could tell.

She thought for a minute. Hell, of course she wanted to know what the freaking hell was going on at these two schools.

"Sure Hinata," She sighed reluctantly, "I'm sure you got my home address the same place you got my mobile number…"

"This is going to be great! Now we don't have to hide anything from you... m-maybe it was a good thing… I-I hope Neji-nii-san didn't scare you too much… He's really not a bad guy…" Sakura could feel the nervousness seeping from her.

Images of Neji's face smeared with blood kept flashing vividly in her head.

They're going to kill her.

Her eyes widened.

_'They're going to kill me.'_

"Sakura-chan? You there?"

She could see it now.

**The next morning – 6 AM, BREAKING NEWS:** _Senior Juuken Academy student brutally mauled by an unknown creature. She is believed to be Haruno Sakura. (Although we're not really sure, we weren't able to identify her face.) But the pink hair is unmistakable. Who would do such a thing... _

"Sakura-chan?"

-

-

_Welcome to the real world. _

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: So soo watch did you think? **

**Please tell.. Like it? Boring? Crap as hell? Hate it? Maybe…**

**Drop in a line! :D **


	2. thorns on this frail stem

**A/N: I loveeee you guys! Thxxxx so so sooo very muchly for your all your patience! -huggles you all- ****I** **swear, next chapter won't take as long to be posted! SCOUTS HONNOR! *salutes with two fingers***

**Argh. I know theres many many errors and typos in this chapter I didn't have time to edit it. And Saku's and Sasu's scene was so very rushed. I HAD to get it out tonight cos I actually FELT like finishing this and I know tomorrow I might not be interested in it anymore… so yeas, I will probs edit it in a few days.**

**ONE LAST THING: Believe it or not… _This. Is. Not. A. "Twilight". Thing.  
_****This is NOT related to that series in ANY way. I haven't even read it. So, if anything is alike well I didn't do it intentionally… **

**_Without_ _further Adieu…_**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.._

Haruno Tsuyako glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall for the hundredth time that minute.

"She's not home yet…" She pondered to no one in particular.

"I'm sure she's fine Tsuya." A blonde woman with impossibly large breasts, sat opposite her on the plush sofa with a cup of steaming green tea in her hands. "I still think you sent her to the wrong school though." She took a small sip.

Tsuyako's eyes narrowed at her sister, that woman was supposed to be older, but actually looked more youthful than Tsuyako herself.

"Dan wanted Sakura to go to Juuken." She spoke softly.

Tsunade's eyes softened but it wasn't at the saddened woman.

"Tsuya…" She began slowly, carefully, "Dan is dead." She paused for a moment. "We need to do what's best for Sakura."

"What's best for Sakura is not bringing her into that world at all!" The light brown haired woman retorted.

It was happening again. They had an argument every time the "Sakura" and "School" subject was brought up.

"Well at least, if she's _there_... then I can look after her…"

The Haruno woman snorted with amusement.

"You think she would let you do that?"

"Well, it's worth a shot."

"No, Tsunade." She said at once. "It's better if she's completely unaware."

"Someone like Sakura… there's no way she'll be oblivious for very long."

Both woman sighed, it was the truth.

"There was no way we could keep it from her forever."

That was the one thing they couldn't disagree on.

_Bang!_

The door closed behind Sakura louder than she had wanted. She took her shoes off hastily, wanting to go upstairs without having to face her mom, but before she could make her way to the stairs her mother's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"We're in here!" Her mother called back.

"Aunt Tsunade!" She exclaimed in surprise. _I so don't need this right now. Argh. _She looked up for a moment. _Why do you hate me…_ "What are you doing here?!"

"Just checking in on you two…" She smiled at the pink haired girl. "You are settling in well, this city is different from the previous one you lived in."

"Well, what can I say… I always knew I was a city girl at heart." Sakura's words made the blonde woman smirk. But the smirk went away as fast as it came, when she noticed something.

"You seem a little flustered, Sakura… Did something happen at school today?"

Tsuyako's eyes searched her daughter when she too realized the anxiousness.

"And why were you late home? And why didn't you call?" Her mom added.

Inner: _It's a little hard to think about calling your mom to tell her what happened after you saw the student body president plunge his fangs into some girl with his face smeared with her blood__. Not to mention your __hemophobia.__ Don't you think? _

_Shush you. I don't want to even think about today._

But of course, she couldn't say that. Or anything related to that. Or anything remotely close—

"Well… answer us…" Tsunade pressed on.

"I was doing research for an assignment at the school library." She said smoothly.

But who did she think she was fooling?

Sakura didn't know it, but neither her mom nor Tsunade believed what she had said.

"Ah huh… right well, okay then." Tsunade gave Tsuyako a look Sakura couldn't comprehend and it was returned with a nod before her aunt said, "Alright well, we must go. We're late already."

They were probably going to some seminar or something. They both weren't home a lot. She sighed in relief. Tsunade was worst than her and her mom combined.

"Well alrighty then! See you later." She gave them a big toothy smile, while walking them to the door. "Drive safely." Like always, she said before they headed out.

-

-

"Hey Sakura-chan," The moon eyed girl said as she walked through the door, "I hope you don't mind but I brought Ten-chan with me."

"No. It's fine." Sakura replied quietly. Neither seemed to admit it, but there was a thick tension and awkwardness lingering in the air. "My mom's out." She told them leading them to her room upstairs. It was like any other normal teenage room. Though hers was more messy and cramped with useless stuff she refused to throw away. The three of them sat on the bed.

"We'll-we'll start from the beginning." Hinata said softly. Not stuttering as much anymore because she's used to talking to Sakura.

"Please do…" She shuffled a little, trying to get more comfortable.

"I'm sure by now you have an inkling as to what you saw…" she began.

"Well, I know what I saw, but I'm not sure what it was…" was her cryptic response.

"You must have some idea." Tenten cut in.

Sakura nodded. "Just one." They looked at her expectantly. "But it's ridiculous."

"Truth is more ridiculous than fiction sometimes they say." It was Hinata who spoke. Sakura snorted at the line. Knowing very well the she deprived that from the line 'truth is stranger than fiction.'

"Funny saying something like that when the idea I have is completely fictional."

"It's not fictional if it's true." Tenten reminded her.

"Sakura," Hinata stared hard into her green eyes for understanding and reasoning. "Juuken is a school of vampires."

"…" She stared at them indifferently. Hinata and Tenten had expected her to explode, or to run away, or maybe even grab some garlic and a wooden stake to try and defend herself with, but it was most unexpected when Sakura burst out in hilarity. Peels of laugher escaped her mouth.

"You…can't be…serious," She managed out between hysterical giggles.

The two vampire beings looked at each other distressingly.

"Sakura we're not kidding!" Tenten persisted. "You saw what happened. We know what you saw. You saw Neji taking one of his many meals. You have to believe us."

As soon as the words Neji and and "meal" were said. Her laughing stopped. Her face became pale her breathing stopped.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Bloo—_

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tenten saw the heavy uneasiness that rushed through her and snapped her out of the vivid memory.

Sakura jerked back abruptly. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry..." They knew she meant the laughing. "I kind of figured already…" She told them honestly. They nodded in comprehension and silently told her to go on.

She cleared her throat. "Juuken Academy." Her voice was informative and serious as she began. "Divided into two categories, gold ribbons and silver ribbons." She remembered what she wrote in her black book. "At first I thought it was for year levels, but then theres only two colours, so then I thought it was rich, privileged students and poor, scholarship students…" She looked at them. A silence clung in the air.

"But I was wrong." Sakura continued. "Infact, it's divided into humans and vampires. Right?" They looked at her in surprise, amazed by her knowledge. "Silver ribbons are those who don't know the existence of the supernatural in the world. And gold ribbons _are_ the supernaturals."

"Spot on!" Tenten yelled excitedly. Hinata nodded cheerfully in agreement, while Sakura stuck her tongue out in success.

The reason she didn't freak out so much at 'vampires' is because she always wanted it to be true. And somewhere inside her she knew it was. She heavily believed in the supernatural and always thought there was more to life than human beings. And now that she found out she had not just been wishful thinking, it excited her, fascinated her even more.

"So you guys are vampires too right? Please don't suck my blood…" Sakura said jokingly.

"Don't worry, usually a female takes a males blood and a male takes a females blood... It doesn't really matter much though they can take their own gender too, but its just personal preference."

"Oh… I see."

"But about the vampire thing…" Tenten continued. "Yes, I am one. But she," motioning to Hinata, "Isn't."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But she's a Hyuuga. And a gold ribbon. Related to Neji. She should be… "I don't understand."

Tenten nodded. "We thought you wouldn't."

"She's a neutral vampire."

The green eyed girl's face scrunched up into even more confusion.

"And that is…"

"I'm a human vampire." Hinata said. "Neutral vampires and human vampires are the same thing, we just say neutral for short... it distinguishes us from human.."

"And they are…?"

They both sighed.

"Practically human… but have vampire blood in them... there is some basic mating info you need to know…"

Sakura nodded.

"Basically, the reason Hyuugas looks down on Hinata so much is because she's a human with vampire blood. And being the real heir to the main family that is simply unacceptable, to them that is." Tenten explained, taking side glances at Hinata's down cast eyes.

"How is that possible? Hyuuga, I'm guessing is a whole vampire family."

"Well neutrals are still classified as part of the 'vampire family.' They still have the blood in them. But they are still human all the same. Human meaning they have no vampiric qualities or power besides from appearance. Hense the 'neutral'"

"But—"

"Don't interrupt, I'm getting to that."

"When supernaturals mate… hmm wait no…" she trailed off, looking at Hinata. "Let's make it simpler… okay well… when a vampire mates with another vampire… the offspring would be?"

"Vampire. That's obvious." Sakura answered. They both nodded.

"So what about when a vampire mates with a human?"

"Half vampire?" She tried.

"No. There's no halves with supernatural beings…"

"Wait wait wait. You mean there's _other_ supernatural beings besides vampires?!" Sakura caught Tenten's mistake and got sidetracked, as she does easily.

"Sakura focus!" Tenten called to her.

"As I was saying, you can't be a half. So if a vampire and human mate, their children will either be neutral or vampire, there are no halves. So 50 percent chance for the offspring to be human. And 50 percent chance to be vampire." She paused to let it sink in trying to make it as clear as possible, "Hinata's dad is a pure blood vampire and her mom is a human vampire, not human, so the chances were higher for their spawns to be vampires to start with. But Hinata turned out to be a neutral whilst—"

"Hanabi turned out to be a vampire? But not pureblood because both parents weren't full vampires." Sakura interrupted. "I'll bet Neji's a pure blood…"

"Correct again. I love how to catch on pretty quickly." Tenten grinned at her.

"Haha thanks. That's kind of a lot to take in though." She sighed.

"Well its good that you know now. We don't have to hide anything from you." Hinata said with a smile. "Oh wait…" her hands went to her pocket and slowly pulled out a pretty gold ribbon. "You are one of us now…" She smiled, handing her the golden bow.

Sakura shook her head, fully knowing what it meant. "No thanks, I'll just keep my silver ribbon."

"It's okay Sakura, it won't be so hard on you at school with this on…"

Reluctantly her hands went to the shimmering ribbon with gold silky thread weaved into it and took it. "I'll think about it." The amazing shimmering material glittered wildly in her eyes. She didn't really want to. But if this is what it takes to survive and fit in at Juuken, then she'll do it. She would wear it.

"So hey then about Mangekyou Academy…" She saw them flinched at the words.

"We'd love to tell you. We really would. But…" Tenten glanced at her watch. "We have to go. Neji will be pissed if Hinata's not home soon."

They were avoiding the subject. That was obvious.

"Oh… well okay then…"

Together they walked to the front door. Both Hinata and Tenten gave Sakura a hug. "Thank you for understanding." They said.

"No worries." She said honestly. "This is actually pretty cool."

"Haha. You won't think that for long." Tenten told her jokingly, but there was an undeniable deadly serious tone in her voice.

-

-

-

"Why did the elders allow you two to tell her everything so easily?! And they allowed her to wear the ribbon too?!"

"I wondered the same thing."

"We don't know. It's weird. Usually they wouldn't let us. Not to friends anyway and the person would have to be of value to the clan. They should've asked us to wipe that bit of her memory..."

"She's not my friend! She's a human girl how can she be of any value to us?!"

"W-well she's o-our friend!"

"Stop it. We're going to have to find out somehow."

"The elders words are final."

-

-

-

The day went by tremendously slow, as if time was teasing her, mocking her, testing what little patience she had left.

She had to admit, with this gold ribbon on everyone saw her in a new light. All the other gold ribbons, they still didn't smile at her as she walked through the hall ways, but they weren't staring at her with distaste or in contempt either. She was still reluctant about wearing the damn thing, but she decided it was for the better. '_I will not get sucked in by its power.'_ She promised herself that much.

_Mangekyou Academy. Mangekyou Academy. Mangekyou Academy. _

Those were the only words she heard all day at school. At had been ringing in her head since yesterday night. She needed to know. She wanted to know the history behind the two schools. It drove her crazy not knowing exactly what was going on.

And before she knew it herself, her feet took her through the same back path of blossoming wreckage. She was back here again. It was forbidden, she found out today. Extremely forbidden, even to the amount of being expelled if anyone was seen loitering about there. Either that didn't faze her or she hadn't really thought about it. She wasn't sure why but her feet involuntarily brought her back here.

It was windier today. Her skirt flew high and her tresses were playing more than yesterday. The sun was unseen as fluffy masses fill the pure blue sky, hiding its existence. The long, lush grass ticked the sides of her leg. Quietly, she unnoticeably stepped on the petals that had fallen. She knew she had been here only yesterday, but nothing was like she remembered. The scene still took her breath away, if she could have it, she would never want to leave this place. And hoped that one day, other people would be able to experience this unbelievable feeling that swept through her as she treaded through the moment.

Since the day she found out, she hadn't stopped wondering, if people at Juuken were vampires, was that the same thing with Mangekyou? Hinata was still reluctant to tell her though Sakura knew she would sooner or later. She never really had much patience. She would have to see for herself. She hoped _he_ was there today.

Inner: _You idiot. How would you find out anyway? Hey I-dunno-your-name... are people at Juuken vampires too?... yeah that'll go down real well._

She eyes went to the grassy area where he rested the first time he saw her.

He wasn't there.

Her eyebrows slightly furrowed in disappointment. And she mentally whacked herself for feeling that way. She wasn't sure why, but something was telling her she wasn't disappointed with the fact she wouldn't be able to ask him about the whole vampire thing.

Inner:_ You. Don't. Freaking. Know. Him. You. Loser._

She reminded herself. And here she was acting as if she _liked_ him. She shook her head, she didn't like him, how could she? Rather, she was curious. She was fascinated by him, she was fascinated by Juuken. She was fascinated by Mangekyou.

She dropped her bag and closed her eyes as she stood there for a moment, unmoving, deciding whether to leave for wait a few minutes.

-

A pleased smirk etched on his lips as he saw disappointment pass through her face at what he assume to be because of his absence. He knew she would come back here again. And he was sure he knew the reason too.

That smirk never leaving his face, he got up and began to walk towards her. He stared at her. Her eyes were closed; a blissful aura seeped through her as she stood. He stepped closer and closer until he swiftly halted. His eyes widened slightly. There was a golden light gleaming from her. His eyes then narrowed and visibly darkened. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the gold ribbon that replaced yesterday's s bare collar. She told him her ribbon was silver.

"You lied to me." He sneered angrily.

Her eyes opened immediately, slightly jumped up in surprise. Her smile was gone when she saw who it was and what he had spoken.

"W-what?!" She questioned in a slight daze. Then realising her mistake, her hand instinctively went up to her ribbon.

His nose scrunched up in distaste at her and anger at himself for trusting a Juuken girl so easily.

"This." Deciding not to waste anymore time he flicked her hand away, and violently pulled the gold ribbon that was tied in a pretty bow apart, dangling it between his fore and middle fingers.

They both remembered yesterday very clearly...

-

_"My ribbon…" She murmured._

_"What colour is it?" She looked up, startled at his sudden interest._

_"What?" She asked confusedly. "Why does it matter?"_

_"What colour is it." He demanded, almost threateningly._

_"Well why do you want to know?" She stubbornly persisted._

_Again, his eyes flashed red._

_"What colour?" He whispered huskily, seductively in her ear. His breath sent unnervingly pleasant shivers down her spine. She was tingling all over. She felt her cheeks burn more and couldn't stop herself from replying..._

_"S-silver," She managed to stutter out._

_-_

"This ribbon is _gold_." There was a sudden look in his eyes that frightened her. His tone was even more deadly this time.

"Wait-wait! Let m-me e-explain..." She stuttered. He assume in fear of being caught guilty. Something in him snapped. The rush he tried to control since yesterday unleashed from within him.

"Since you already know…" His tone was menacing. His voice, she realized, it was different. And his eyes, they suddenly flashed red. She could clearly see his fangs. His body shape began to change. Her eyes widened. That's when she started to panic.

Her voice was lost as she watched him transform. His human body had morphed into the form of a great, majestic wolf. His heavy coat was the darkest midnight blue that shimmered in the light. If it wasn't for the terrifying expression on his face, she would actually think he was beautiful and harmless. His eyes glared at her viciously. His sharp fangs and gums flared at her as he growled threateningly.

Her breathing fastened. He was going to maul her. She ran. He was going to kill her. Her eyes began to water as he ran after her.

-

He had her. Each stride he took forward, she took back unsteadily. Overgrown roots of a large tree stopped her as she tripped and staggered backwards until she fell heavily in front of them. Tears leaked, uncontrollably and unwillingly out of her eyes. She couldn't speak. He came closer, and closer. He pounced. His large paws pushing her shoulder back, her head hit the ground with a loud thud. She felt nothing. She just stared, stared at the white commas that spun wildly in his sinful red eyes. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. It paralyzed her. All she could hear were her own quick breaths and rapid heartbeats. And so could he.

Through wicked eyes he gazed at her very visibly trembling form. Her frightful eyes were innocent and her tears were pure. She was a heap of wreck. He licked his lips cruelly. She looked so very vulnerable and so so _doable._

___Red. Red. Red. Red. Re—_

_—__White_

___Spin—Spin—spin._

___Spinning—_

_—__Wildly._

___Spinning._

Inner:_ Look away! Look away! Sakura, close your eyes! Don't look!_

Her inner cried with her.

___I can't look away! _

She screamed as her weeping insides cried harder and harder. Tears ran and ran.

___I can't look away..._

_Those eyes. _

___They look so familiar._

___I can't look away..._

___I've seen them before._

___I can't look away..._

___Bloody eyes._

___I can't look away..._

___Where have I seen you before—_

_"—__Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

A sudden scream resonated in her head. A scream from the past. _Her _own scream from the past.

Her breathing stopped, her eyes widened even more as she remembered an instant from long ago.

"Th-the dev-devils e-eyes." She stuttered out quietly. Her tears were still unruly spilling down her already stained cheeks.

Those words snapped Sasuke back to his senses. His head jerked back in slight shock. Deciding he had scared her enough he jumped back. The unambiguous images that flashed through her mind blinded her from noticing him turning back into human form.

"Don't come here again." He said almost painfully.

"I won't let you out so easily." He added.

She didn't hear a word he said. But she knew now would be the time to leave if she wanted to get there alive. She shakily got up, taking shallower breaths, she ran the hell out of there, never looking back.

For once, she had been wrong. They were right. Mangekyou was all they said it would be. Juuken was her safety.

Little did they know, a pair of dark eyes watched the whole exchange between Sakura and Sasuke with an amused and interested grin playing on his lips before he too disappeared.

Sasuke let out a colourful string of curses as he watched her run away from him. He lost control, he admitted to himself. Things weren't supposed to happen like it did. Sasuke didn't have time to ponder on it when he sensed a familiar female presence from behind. He turned.

"There you are." A beautiful red head woman spoke. She could tell he had been in his wolf form.

"Why were you in wolf form?"

"Hn." One thought was still conscious in his mind which made him smirk inwardly.

_'She forgot her bag here.'_

"Sasuke are you okay?" the gorgeous redhead questioned again.

"Hn."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Annoyed at the questioning, and unable to suppress the urges Sakura ignited in him he roughly brought his lips down to hers and silenced her.

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**A/N: Surprise, surprise? There. Howd you like that? Eheheh.. Don't worry, I HATE SasuKar MORE than you guys. haha..**

**Let's recap.. shall we.. (I'm psychic btw) answers in advance…**

**Yes – Sasuke's a warewolf.  
****No – He shouldn't be a vampire.  
****Yes – He's about to eat Karin. (oke oke, by that I mean have sex with her)  
****No – He doesn't turn into "Mr Amnesia" every full moon.  
****Yes – He can turn into his wolf form whenever he wants.  
****Yes – Sakura is mentally unstable.**

**Some people were confused about the whole, human vampire/vampire thing. Basically, when a vampire mates with a human, the child born will either be  
a) Vampire human (a human with vampire blood) they basically have no powers or anything. OR  
b) They turn out to be a vampire. (with powers and such.)  
****Hinata was a let down because her mother is a 'human vampire' and her dad was a pure blood, even if her mom was human, because both parents had vampire blood in them, there was more chance for her (Hinata) to be vampire, and yet she turned out neutral (human vampire). There are NO half vampire half human, It's either one or the other!**

**Oke, well, pretty please review! Oh. I hope everyone had a niceee Valentines Day! :heart:**


	3. white petals aren't white but unpainted

_**AN**_**: I need lessons in "How to NOT write long and pointless A/Ns" haha.. Chapters will probably be shorter from the first 2 from now on. **

**Anywho, Thxxx guys ! Love y'all very muchly !! **

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

It was a full moon last night.

She lay a kiss on the sleeping man's cheek in attempted to wake him up.

"Hnn!" He groaned and gently pushed her face away.

"Get up already you'll miss class." The red head beauty chuckled softly, "You know, maybe you should have been born a vampire, your sleeping habits match them greatly."

He opened both striking eyes to glare at her.

"Say that again. I dare you." He murmured threateningly. Karin only waved it away and pouted a little. "You're always angry after every full moon."

"Because I hate them." He said offhandedly, but thought against it when he saw the coy smile playing at her lips. Her thin, revealing night dress clad body moved closer to his. And he was very aware of the fact she had nothing else on under that.

"Do you really," she whispered seductively, slowly, in his ears. Her breath teased him while her hands moved smoothly along his bare, perfectly sculpted chest. He wanted to say yes, he did. But he couldn't because, after all, he was a man, a werewolf man for that matter. And she was a woman, a very hot and almost naked one, who was straddling his almost naked and already very aroused body.

Before he could say anything she kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue wondering around in his sinuous mouth. And before he knew it, he had flipped their positions and suddenly everything became hot and rigorous… school would have to wait.

_He hated full moons. _

-

-

It was odd, the two vampire girls thought.

Sakura had not mentioned a single "Mangekyou" all day. But that doesn't mean she wasn't thinking about it, in fact it was all she could think about.

_He turned into a big creepy wolf!_

Inner: _Maybe because he's a werewolf?_

_You don't know that!_

Inner: _Well you don't know that he's not._

_..._

Tenten frowned as she watched the pink haired girl's distant gaze, starring into the depths of space.

"Sakura-chan.. is so-something wrong?" Hinata's soft voice called out to her.

"No- nothings wrong…" she lied outright, they could tell. She was too scared to ask about Mangekyou, though truth be told, she didn't really need to.

There were so many things wrong she couldn't begin to comprehend. Once she started to focus her thoughts on one problem her mind would flash to another and then another and another. And in turn, she had found no solutions for any of them. She couldn't think. Everything rushed through her mind at the same time. Deciding she had enough she through her hands up in frustration, followed by letting out an aggravated groan.

"Okay, now you can't tell us nothing's wrong," Tenten alleged in concern, "Does this having anything do to with you losing your school bag and ribbon yesterday?"

"No!" _Yes!_ She said quickly, a little too quickly.

Two sets of eyebrows rose at her seemingly guilty response.

"Well whatever it is… I hope it's sorted soon." Hinata cheered her with a smile.

_Yeah you and me both._ "Don't worry it will be," she smiled back reassuringly.

-

-

He arrived at school late, but that wasn't anything unusual. The sun was high in the clear blue sky as he walked through the lofty, magnificent gate. He stopped for a moment as he entered; his eyes were closed with his hands casually in his pockets. He stood there, relishing the clear air and the gentles breezes that swept around him. The glorious rays were streaming down on him. This was where he felt most comfortable, his haven, his sanctuary. His mystic dark eyes opened just in time to catch the sight of a single pink petal flying, slowing, swiveling across him.

_5 centimeters per second. _

He looked up to the sky nonchalantly, it was a good day.

Known to him many eyes stared at him. The female population was looking at him in absolute awe and admiration, and the guys were wondering why they couldn't effortlessly look as cool as him. Uchiha Sasuke himself was very impassive but he stirred many different compelling emotions from many different people.

He continued walking through the grounds, as he passed, students slightly bowed their heads or gave him small nods of acknowledgement and respect, to which he would always inwardly smirk. He loved his authority and power being affirmed. To him that's the way it was, and the way it'll always be.

Karin had caught up with him. She rushed to his side slipping her arm around his. If he was annoyed he didn't show it.

-

-

-

"Oi Sasuke," A fox-like blonde began, throwing a small towel at where his friend was resting, "I heard you were wandering around commons again."

"Hn," Sasuke chose not to comment. He laid there on the bench, taking a break from their strenuous workout, and placed the towel Naruto had thrown at him over his face, blocking the sun's harsh rays.

"Nah man I don't care or anything," Naruto said with a grin, "I just wanted to know why."

"It's quiet." Was his clip answer.

"Heh. There's many quiet corners at this school." The grin never left the blonde's face.

"Why does it matter anyway." Sasuke questioned composedly.

"Well, it doesn't really, does it? I was just wandering."

"Hn…"

"It was full moon last night," Naruto stated the obvious.

"I know."

"So..." He carried on.

"So what?" Sasuke said under the towel draped over his face.

"Did you two have fun?" Sasuke knew if had looked at Naruto then, white teeth would be flashing at him.

"Full moon or not, it's the same." He said in a frown.

Naruto knew that was true, but he always asked anyway. He laughed. "That's cause she's not the one."

"Better than wanking myself," he smirked under his towel.

"I do _not_ wank myself." Naruto said, completely scandalized. "Sheesh… I just don't see why you're sticking to one person these days," he teased, "Well unless she was the one of course, buuuuut… _she's not_." He said like it was the funniest thing he's heard.

"Hn.." and the Uchiha said, "She could be.." but Naruto knew there was no real conviction behind his words.

"Maaan our lives are too _chill_ these days," Naruto complain like a little kid. "Soo boring, so so soo boring!" he even waved his arms for the effect.

Right then, to Sasuke's own dismay, pink hair and green eyes flashed in his mind. This time he moved, sitting upright on the bench, smirking openly at Naruto.

"Maybe _yours_ is.."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. Now what did he mean by that?

-

-

-

When she arrived home, she saw that Tsunade was already there.

"Hey mom, Hey Aunt Tsunade," she walked up to them both and tiredly slumped down on the couch next to her aunt.

"Did you end up finding that bag Sakura?" He mom asked her. The young girl sighed in defeat and shook her head sadly. Her mom gave her a reassuring look as if saying 'Don't worry you'll find it.' But when she looked up at Tsunade, she had a whole different look contorted on her face. Tsunade's lips were pressed in a tight line, she looked at Sakura seriously and quite sternly. The look made the girl nervous, and she couldn't break contact with Tsunade's hazel eyes until her mom stood up suddenly, distracting them both.

"Would you like some tea, Sakura?" She said on her way to the kitchen.

"No…" She answered softly as she stood up, not wanting to sit there in awkwardness with Tsunade.

"Sakura…" Her aunt called out to her. "You have to be careful, I heard from someone they saw a pink haired girl in common grounds yesterday…"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to her astonished.

"Wha-what?" She feigned.

Tsunade's eyesbrows furrowed in annoyance. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I.. I.." She didn't know what to say.

"And I know who has your bag too." Tsunade told her.

Right then, an attractive pale face and dark eyes flashed in her mind. And she realized. _I have no idea who he is. I don't even know his name!_

"And by the looks of it, you won't be getting it back anytime soon." She sighed. But then, in a heartbeat, a moment, everything turned serious again. Light brown eyes bore into her, searching deep through her soul. Tsunade sat there with her arms crossed, gazing at her with the most nerve wrecking stare she'd ever seen on her old aunt.

"How could you forget it like that?" she was pissed off, Sakura could tell. "Did you forget _what's_ in there?"

That's when green eyes widened with realization.

Her _black book_! It was in her bag.

Wait a minute… something wasn't right… something was off… she could feel it crawling under her skin. It gave her goose bumps, suddenly, she felt edgy as anxiety trickled through her.

_How does she know!? How does Tsunade know any of this?! _

It just didn't make sense!

Sakura's eyes were wide in astonishment as she swiftly turned to her aunt.

"How do you know about the book?" She asked, detachedly, slowly.

Tsunade heaved out a low sigh.

"That's another story for another time…"

_That's another story for another time…_

_Another story for another time…_

Where had she heard that before?

With jaded eyes, she had a unique black spiral of lines fanning out in her green iris, for a moment they contracted and the black ring that surrounded her iris thickened immensely, the green in her eyes faded to pale. But as soon as everything happened it ended, without Sakura herself, even realizing.

But Tsunade's golden eyes notice straight away. She bit her lip in worry.

The two stood there, wordlessly examining each other. There were so many things Sakura didn't understand. She many unasked and unanswered questions she wanted to ask Tsunade. But before she could the instant was interrupted by Tsuyako, a tray of steaming green tea in her hands. As her mom reentered the room, the slight tension in the air drained away, the two Haruno woman sat down again while Sakura excused herself to her room, fully aware she definitely needed to talk to Tsunade again soon.

The moment with that hot guy, her leaving her bag, and the moment with Tsunade replayed itself over her head. More and more questions were swarming her head, sending her mind into a twisted whirlwind. The day had been draining and before she knew it fatigue consumed her…

-

-

_Mizube ni mau shiroi niwa no mizutori…_

A softly melodious, yet haunting female voice beckoned her…

_Mawata no you na hane wo karameau_

Her hand reached over to her slim phone.

_Koko wa mamorareta—_

"Hello," She said feebly, having just been woken up from her nap.

"_Sakura! Sorry I didn't know you would be asleep. I forgot to mention today…"_ it was Tsunade.

Sakura tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Yeah?"

"_I heard from your mom that you're looking for a job right?" _She heard her say eagerly.

"Ah yeah.. I guess so…" She said unsurely. She knew that anything with Tsunade in the middle of it ended in bad news.

"Well I have a perfect one for you!" She offered enthusiastically, "How does working in a famous café sound?"

Inner:_ Not too bad actually._

"Umm, yeah that sounds fine." She was still quite sleepy.

"_Well great! I'll let you get some sleep then. I'll leave the details with your mother. You start tomorrow afternoon"_ She said cheerfully.

"Sure…"

"_Oh. And one last thing,"_ Sakura was conscious enough to hear the change of tone in her aunt's voice, _"I wouldn't wear your uniform to work if I were you…"_ She said deadly seriously, before hanging up.

Sakura couldn't register anything else before falling back asleep.

-

_In the resonance of trepidation, there were echoes of wild beasts. _

_Swift tramples on the hazardous ground was heard as a pair of bare, wounded feet moved, inhumanly fast through the dark of night. She was followed by two other, just as fast as her. Her breathing was heavy and desperate. She was exhausted. Ripped shreds covered her cuts and the red and purple stains that painted her pale skin. She was slowing down. They caught up. And she finally turned. _

"_What do you want with me?" _

_A dead whisper. Tear streaked face. Familiar eyes. _

_Her two pursuers, they looked at her. Their faces void of any emotion. Void of life. _

"_Atonement." They said. All she could do was unsurely nod and wait for the inevitable. Slowly, heaven rained down on them. Salty tears overflowed her eyes._

_Her two pursuers, they transformed. Those eyes. They were familiar. Red eyes. White eyes. They stole her soul. Her body ripped limb from limb and they just grinned. There was no screamed, no sounds, only rusty stench of death. _

_This bloodthirsty justice—_

_The bloody red that sprayed over the soiled ground and dripped from the tree leaves was the masterpiece they made. _

—_was not justice.._

_Heaven poured down on her._

_She fell with an echoing thud. Her face was still pale, but this time it was void of existence. Her heart ceased beating. She had become like them. The holy rain cleansed the dirty body. Death fell upon the ones scarred by many mistakes. _

_She was a walking sin after all. _

_Her head was turned to one side. Silver strands fell over her face. The woman's familiar eyes were wide open and even though lifeless, bore into your soul._

_-_

Sakura abruptly jolted up from her sleep. She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Her knuckles were white from gripping her sheets too hard. She could feel and hear her heart pounding brashly within its cage. _Not those dreams again…_

She closed her eyes trying to ease herself back into reality. She had been used to those dreams, but hadn't had one for a long time. An eerie, terrifying feeling crept through her. And what scared her most was…

That the woman in her nightmare, who most certainly wasn't her.. She had the same jaded eyes.

-

-

-

* * *

**:D and the plot thickens !.. (inner me: err what plot?) haha :S  
Okay, I STILL havn't explained to you what "full moon" means to werewolves, but I will get to that, and I'm sure some of you pretty much get the gist of what that is.**

**OH ! CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT ! Many many sasusaku pics in my gallery!! **

**Suspendedwings(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

_(soo desperate for more watch..) or If you have one give me yours too !!_


End file.
